For Love
by Crisco61
Summary: What happens when Zelda slips up and tells Link she's got to marry someone else?
1. For Love

(Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Story from my DA.  
>R&amp;R appreciated.)<p>

The fields of Hyrule were green with small flowers sprouting up here and there. Trees dotted the expanse and boulders held their place firm in the ground. The sun shone down on the fields, birds chirped and...a loud 'yah' rang out, sending a flock of birds flying.

Link had severed a wooden dummy clear in half. Practicing his sword skills was one of his top priorities. Since he defeated Gannondorf, no enemies had plagued Hyrule. He had nothing to defeat, nothing to kill so...he practiced on his wooden dummies an awful lot.

Link let his breathing slow down as he sheathed his sword at his side. His short, messy blond hair was concealed under his cap, as always. His bangs and the two long strands by his ears ruffled a little in the cool breeze. The blue eyes that saw many enemies felled were closed, taking a rest for a second or two. Link's breathing finally evened out and he opened his eyes, his feet starting up and heading back on the path that led to Ordon.

Not long after he began to walk, carriage wheels and horse's hoofs were heard behind him. Link looked over his shoulder and saw a pretty standard carriage with plain brown horses and a peasant driver. Nothing to interest him. He looked forward again and moved over a bit to give the carriage room to pass. The carriage didn't pass though...it stopped beside Link.

Link stopped walking and narrowed his eyes at the carriage as the door opened and revealed a hooded figure. His hand gripped the hilt of his sword and he tensed, ready to strike if need be. Afterall, it could just be an innocent folk looking for directions. The guilt Link would feel for killing an innocent would have him in a frenzy, no doubt.

The figure kept quiet, appraising Link from it's perch inside the carriage. The figure soon smiled and lifted the hood, revealing a pretty brunette head, blue-green eyes and pink lips. Link's eyes widened and he took a step back, his hand falling from the hilt of his sword. Her hair had darkened considerably over the years, he noticed. When they were kids, she was so blond! Then, as they grew older, her hair darkened to a pretty brown, grew longer and softer. Link was just shocked to see her here! Shouldn't she be at home? Plus, he hadn't been able to see her in a few months. It was such a surprise.

Link finally took a few steps closer to the carriage, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. His eyes moved back and forth between her's, his smile growing, showing his white teeth. A soft and pleaseant chuckle made its way out of Link as he spoke.  
>"Zelda...princess, what a surprise, a coincidence to meet you here. I wouldn't have known it was you by the unmarked carriage."<br>Link stepped closer to her and she scooted back into the carriage, giving Link room to get inside beside her. He sat down and closed the door, turning to her and taking her face in his hands, kissing her deeply. Zelda returned the kiss, her hands resting on Link's chest. When it was over, Zelda smiled lovingly at Link.  
>"I've missed you, Link."<br>Link took her hand in both of his, bringing it to his lips.  
>"I've missed you too, princess. Tell me...why are you out here in an unmarked carriage? In disguise...?"<br>Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes.  
>"I needed space. You know...I've been holed up in the castle for months with nothing to do but work. I wanted some break time. I'm actually headed for Ordon."<br>Link rose his eyebrows.  
>"Oh? Why?"<br>Zelda gave him a sly smile.  
>"To spend time with you, of course. If I'm taking time off, there's no one I'd rather spend it with than you. I hardly get to see you and my parents wont let me marry you since you're just a 'forest boy turned Ordoner'. It bothers me because you've saved Hyrule from Ganondorf since you were a kid. You'd think my parents would see you as someone important, someone suited for me but...whatever. It's not like I never get to be with you so..."<br>Zelda smiled faintly. Link frowned for a minute, hearing what her parents thought of him after all he's done. The fact that Zelda was coming to visit him though, outweighed the negative vibes.  
>"Well, I'm glad you've come to visit me, princess. I've been a little...deprived and lonely for the past few months without you."<br>There was a mischeivious hint in his voice that Zelda picked up on with a seductive grin.  
>"Well, I'm here now. You'll be fine, Link...I'll take care of you."<br>She pressed her lips to Link's, the lips she'd longed for for months.

Zelda, in nothing but her undergarments, skittered around Link's home with his slingshot. She'd always loved Link's tree home and his slingshot. Link had never allowed her to use the slingshot before, said it took skill to use it. So, she snatched it from him, which caused this whole chasing game around the home.

Link ran after Zelda in nothing but his white leggings he wore under his tunic. Why were they in underclothes? Because they had been about to get in bed but...Zelda spotted the slingshot on the nightstand and took off with it. Link was getting a little tired of chasing after the princess. Zelda found herself in a corner and cursed under her breath. Turning to face Link, she aimed the slingshot for his lower region. Link held his hands out in front of him and shook his head.  
>"No, Zelda! Don't do it..."<br>Zelda blinked innocently but didn't lower the slingshot.  
>"Zelda...if you do that...neither of us will win. I need my lower region and um...so do you. So...put the slingshot down."<br>Zelda considered this and sighed, handing the slingshot to Link who took it and placed it on the nearest table. He breathed a sigh of relief and took Zelda's hands, bringing her into him.  
>"Now...can we get back to what we were doing before?"<br>Zelda nodded and wrapped her arms around Link's neck, pushing her mouth to his. Link picked her up and made his way to his bed, gently pushing Zelda down into the pillows.

Link awoke to the feel of Zelda shifting beside him. She rolled over and cuddled into his side, her eyes slowly opening. Link smiled at her and she gave a tired smile back. Zelda kissed his chest and sighed.  
>"I love you, Link. Too bad I've gotta marry Ganondorf's son..."<br>She mumbled half conscience. Link jolted up, causing Zelda to do the same, holding the blanket to her chest. He looked at her with wild eyes.  
>"WHAT! What did you JUST say!"<br>Zelda blinked and then went pale.  
>"Oohh...um..."<br>She bit her lip and averted her eyes, unsure of how to explain.  
>"Link..."<br>Link interrupted her.  
>"Wait! Ganondorf had a son!"<br>Zelda nodded.  
>"Yes. No one knew about him until recently. He was hidden away...and now he's emerged since his father's death. His mother...he says his mother died during childbirth. He's only a young man...twenty. He's nothing like his father though. Yes, he may resemble his father but his intentions are different. My parents...want me to marry him. He's strong and has great leadership, knows his way around royal life. I...I don't love him but I trust him."<br>Link almost popped a vessel.  
>"TRUST! You TRUST Ganondorf's son! He's the son of the evil king! Never trust him! Never! He could be deceiving you, using you...Zelda, what's..."<br>Link had a pained look on his face.  
>"...why didn't you tell me this earlier?"<br>Zelda shrugged.  
>"I didn't want to ruin anything..."<br>Link grimaced and threw the blanket off, pulling his clothes on.  
>"Yeah, well...you've ruined a lot. You've kept things from me...and now I'm supposed to be the secret lover on the side, hm? You'll have evil king junior for a husband..."<br>Link pulled his tunic on and then situated his hat on his head.  
>"...you wont need me. Just get your carriage and go home. My hospitality has run dry."<br>Link stormed off, leaving Zelda in an emotional heap on the bed.

Link sat with his best friend Ilia beside the water of the spring. She gently bumped her shoulder with his and smiled softly.  
>"Hey, Link?"<br>Link just stared out at the shallow, clear water.  
>"Mm?"<br>Ilia sighed and yanked on his ear. Link screeched and shot Ilia a death glare, rubbing his ear.  
>"What?"<br>Ilia blinked at him.  
>"What's the matter, Link? You wanted to come and talk...so talk."<br>Link looked at Ilia for a second before letting out a deep sigh and resting his chin on his knees.  
>"Zelda's marrying...Ganondorf's son and-"<br>Ilia cut him off.  
>"What! He had a son!"<br>Link's mouth hung open and he nodded.  
>"That's what I said! It's hard to believe, right? I mean..."<br>Link looked away again and wrinkled his nose.  
>"...he was so old and disgusting. Who would want to make love to that...pig?"<br>Ilia shivered and shook her head.  
>"I don't even want to know. But anyway, continue about Zelda marrying his son."<br>Link gave a nod.  
>"She says he's not like his father...that he's trustworthy and regal. But how can the evil king's son...be good? It just doesn't make sense! I think he's screwing with Zelda's mind...her parents' too. They would never make her marry him..."<br>Link furrowed his brow.  
>"What's worse is the fact that she's okay with marrying him! Well...I made it clear that I'm not going to be her man on the side. I don't roll that way, y'know? If she wants to throw her life away, throw away all the years her and I have known each other and been together...then...then..."<br>Link wanted to say that he wouldn't care, that he'd be fine with it but...in truth he couldn't say that and be honest. He loved Zelda and couldn't imagine her with anyone else, especially a second evil king. She was destroying herself...and there was nothing Link could do about it. Of course, he could go kill Ganondorf's son...but that would cause such an uproar and take a lot of time and preparation. Besides, it might even screw up Zelda.  
>"Link...what are you going to do?"<br>Ilia's voice broke his thoughts.  
>"Nothing, I guess. Nothing I can do..."<br>Just then, Zelda came running into the spring, panting. Link and Ilia turned to look at her and stood up. Zelda looked at Link, her eyes pleading.  
>"Link...Link, please...listen to me."<br>She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.  
>"I love you. You know I do so...please, I'd do anything I could to stay with you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Ganondorf's son...and I'm sorry that I can't do anything to stop the marriage."<br>Link scoffed.  
>"You can kill him."<br>Zelda let her hands slip off of Link's shoulders with a gasp.  
>"But! I...I can't kill anyone! He doesn't deserve to die, anyway! He's done nothing wrong! Link..."<br>Link put his hand up.  
>"Silence yourself, princess. I want to hear no more. If this is what you have chosen...then so be it. I don't want to walk that path with you...I'm not going to sit around and watch you burn in your own mistakes. You can tell me you love me as many times as you want...but it's not going to fix this. I think...I think our time is up, princess."<br>Link backed away from Zelda and left the spring, Ilia in tow. Zelda was so shocked, so hurt. She fell to her knees and stared at the sparkling water, her eyes blurring with the hot tears that spilled over. Her relationship with the man she loved...was over.


	2. For Love2

Zelda sat inside her tower room, examining the golden ring on her left finger. Her wedding had been earlier in the day. She was uneasy about being married to the young son of Ganondorf. What Link had told her a few months before...kept bouncing around in her mind. What if Ganon junior really was...decieving her? Zelda had no time to think of an answer because her husband walked in the room, locked the door and turned to her with an eerie smile.  
>"My bride...you looked fabulous today. Even now..."<br>He put a hand to his heart.  
>"...you stun me."<br>Zelda held back a gag. He was the spitting image of his father...and that was damn ugly, for sure. She kept telling herself that his personality was kind, lovable. She watched as he came over to her and took her hands, standing her up.  
>"Will you allow your husband...to enjoy you tonight? Wait...I don't even have to ask."<br>He started to pull her slip off but Zelda jumped back and cleared her throat with a sweet smile.  
>"Darling...I'm awfully tired tonight. Can't this wait until tomorrow?"<br>He grimaced and took a step closer.  
>"We are not truly married until we consemate the marriage! We must do it...now." Zelda didn't like the look in his eyes as he stalked closer to her. She felt his large hands seize her arms and push her against the nearest wall. Pain shot down her spine and she winced, gasping for a small breath.<br>"Let go of me..."  
>Her voice was weak and he laughed.<br>"No, my dear...you belong to me. Hyrule...will belong to me too! And I will carry out my father's wishes."  
>Zelda felt fear course through her veins. Link really was right! Oh, how she wished Link was here.<p>Zelda pressed her lips together to keep them from her husband's. He furrowed his brow at her.<br>"What is your problem woman?"  
>Zelda knew she had to get rid of him.<br>"Darling...let me get some water. I'll be ready after I quench this thirst."  
>He let go of her and watched as she scurried out of the door and into her bathroom. A pitcher of water stood on her counter and she poured a glass. Looking out the door to make sure no one was watching, she opened a drawer and pulled out a clear, tasteless poison and emptied the whole vile into the water.<p>

Zelda handed her husband the glass of water when she was back in the room. He took it and smiled.  
>"Thank you, darling dear...mt lips were getting a little parched."<br>Zelda smiled innocently as her husband downed the whole glass and set it on the nightstand. "That was refresh-"  
>His eyes shot open and he clutched at his massive chest, falling back on the bed. In less than a minute, his eyes rolled back in his head and his heart seized to beat. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief and got into bed beside her dead husband. In the morning, she'd know exactly what she'd do.<p>

Zelda's scream sent servants busting into the room. Gasps filled the room as they saw their princess crying on the chest of her dead husband. Zelda's mother arrived and looked on with her hands over her mouth. Zelda pointed to the glass on the nightstand.  
>"H-he...must've poisoned h-himself! He d-did get up last n-night...I guess h-he didn't love m-me!"<br>Everyone was stunned to see Zelda so tore up over the loss of her new and ugly husband. She never seemed thrilled about him before but...she was one to love even the ugliest creatures down deep inside of her. Her husband's body was taken care of promptly and Zelda was nestled in her mother's arms. She forced the tears to keep flowing by thinking of Link. She would have to see him...and soon.

The boistrous laughter boomed at the table that Link shared with the mayor of Ordon. Both men were good and drunk. Link had become a heavy drinker since the day him and Zelda split up. Ilia had become the new woman in his life, as well. She didn't mind his drinking habits because her father was the same way. Link's life really turned around.

"So, Link, my boy! Are you gonna marry my little girl?"  
>The mayor's voice was loud and Link took a long gulp of his alcohol. He grinned and slammed the mug down on the table, some of the beverage sloshing over the sides.<br>"Well, sir! I believe I shall! Since that other chick...uhh...Zelord...Zelskee...Zelderama...whatever the hell her name was, and I split up, Ilia has been my sole love and comfort! To be her husband...would be an honor!"  
>The mayor grinned ear to ear.<br>"Ohoho! I'll toast to that!"  
>Link and the mayor slammed their mugs together and shouted in unison.<br>"Cheers!"  
>Link threw his head back and drank the rest of his beverage. The chair fell backwards and sent Link crashing to the floor. He just laughed and stood up, staggered and pointed towards the door with a loopy and lopsided grin.<br>"I'mma go now, sir...gotta tell Ilia the news!"

Link stumbled about the paths, nothing but the moonlight showing the way. He was making his way to the spring, knowing that's where Ilia went when he and her father had their booze. He made it to the spring with minimal trips and falls, spotting Ilia sitting by the water's edge. He stumbled over to her and plopped down beside her, laying down on his back. The stars were bright and...blurry.

Ilia looked down at link and shook her head.  
>"Link, you're drunk again..."<br>Link smiled with a nod.  
>"Sure am! And...that explains why there's two of you..."<br>Ilia frowned and put a hand on his face.  
>"You need to stop getting drunk..."<br>Link rolled his eyes.  
>"It's a habit since...Zeldrinko...Zelwerd..."<br>Ilia sighed.  
>"Zelda."<br>Link snapped his fingers.  
>"Yeah, that hoe! Ever since she's been gone...BUT! I have moved on...to bigger and better things."<br>Ilia waited for him to continue.  
>"Like you, Ilia! I've grown to love you, y'know. I want to marry you..."<br>He sat up clumsily and turned to her, taking her hands.  
>"I may be drunk...but I'm serious when I'm asking you to marry me. So...will you?"<br>Ilia felt a heat rise in her cheeks and she nodded.  
>"Y-yes...I will, Link."<br>Link shouted in victory and pulled Ilia close, planting a kiss on her lips. Ilia returned it, ignoring the strong taste and smell of alcohol on him.

Three months is how long it took Zelda to finally get over to Ordon. She had to go through a stupid mourning period and stay around the castle for awhile. Now that that was over, she was at the bridge that led into Ordon.

As she crossed the bridge, voices could be heard coming from the spring. She hurried over to the entrance of the spring and saw Link with Ilia...and some villagers. They were getting married! She seemed to have made it just in time because the words, 'if there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace' were spoken. Zelda stepped forward and held her chin high.  
>"Objection!"<br>Everyone turned to look at her with wide eyes and gasps. Ilia and Link were stunned. Zelda walked closer to Link, her voice penetrating the silence.  
>"You can marry Ilia if you truly love her, Link. I don't expect you to take me back and tell me you love me but...I've never stopped loving you. I poisoned Ganondorf's son the night we were married...I never slept with him because he was like you said...evil like his father. Also, I didn't want to share myself with anyone but you. You're my first and my last...and I came here today to let you know what happened...and to tell you that I'm still in love with you."<br>Link's eyes widened and he looked at Ilia before looking back to Zelda.  
>"I..."<br>Ilia let go of Link's hands and gave him a push towards Zelda.  
>"Go. I know you love her. I know I was only second best."<br>Link felt his heard start to pound.  
>"I'm sorry...Ilia."<br>She shook her head and watched as Link moved over to Zelda.

Zelda's eyes were brimming with tears as she saw Link's choice play out. As he walked over to her, she swiped at her eyes and smiled. Link wasted no time in taking her into his arms and planting his lips on her's. "I'm proud of you...and I still love you. I always have...and always will."  
>He muttered to her. Zelda held onto Link, burying her face in his shoulder. She'd missed him...a lot. "Marry me then..."<br>Link froze for a minute.  
>"But...your parents..."<br>Zelda shook her head.  
>"I don't care. I'm marrying you...if you'll have me. There's nothing they can do to stop me anymore."<br>Link smiled and chuckled quietly.  
>"Of course I'll have you...c'mon."<br>With that, Link and Zelda were married that day.

From the very beginning, it was always known that Link and Zelda...were meant to be.  
> <p>


End file.
